The immunomodulator Cyclosporin A (cyclosporine, topical formulation Arrestase®, Allergan Inc.) has been used to treat glaucoma, corticosteroid-induced ocular hypertension, allograft rejection, infections, and ocular surface disease. Its use has been reported for the treatment of uveitis (inflammation of the uvea) by topical, intravitreal or systemic administration with doses of 0.05%, 0.1%, and 0.5%. Cyclosporin A has good penetration into the cornea but not into the anterior chamber, and does not increase intraocular pressure or cause cataracts. Its known toxicity had previously limited its use for other ocular diseases.